


9 Times Sonny Took Care of the REDs, and 1 Time the Reverse Happened

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Team Fortress 2: The Rogue Series [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Original 10th Class, TF2 OC, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story about Sonny looking out for the REDs and the one time they returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offense

**Author's Note:**

> **These won't be the longest chapters but this is moreover just for fun. I hope you enjoy.**

**1\. Scout**

"So den my bro stuffs all the toilet paper in the crapper," Scout explained waving a rib bone in the air. "Backed up the entire system!" he burst out laughing and Sonny smiled finishing off her own plate. Though she had to somewhat duck to avoid chunks of meat that came flying out of his mouth. "We were in so much trouble. But it got us out of school for the next three days."

"That sounds sweet," she replied. She liked hearing about Scout's home life. Turns out he had a mess of brothers and one mother. He seemed to have a story for everything. This brother did this, one time this other brother did that, and he always wore a huge smile on his face talking about his mother. Sonny thought it was nice.

Times like these she always ended up just listening and occasionally adding a word here or there. It wasn't like she had much to contribute. She had no past she could remember. She would sometimes wonder if she had stories like Scout did that she simply couldn't recall. Did she have a mother out there waiting for her to come home? A father? A mess of brothers or sisters? Or was she an only child? Did she have anyone out there to miss her? But thankfully she'd always be pulled back to the moment as Scout tended to get louder or flail his limbs around when he got excited. So, she'd sit there and listen to him go on for hours about his past. If she couldn't recall anything about herself then she could enjoy the tales Scout told her.

Another day.

Sonny happened to look over in the rec room and saw Scout sitting on the couch watching TV. Nothing too unusual but she noted he'd been doing it a lot lately. He'd also been getting lower kills than normal, or so she'd heard from Spy. Just by the way he held himself she thought something was bugging him. "Hey, Scout," she went over and plopped next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothin.'" He didn't even look over at her.

"Something wrong?" she gently pressed.

"God Sonny!" he got up and tossed a pillow at her. "Maybe ya should try mindin' yer own freakin' business fer once!" With that he stormed off and Sonny didn't see him until the next day. He apologized to her for his outburst and then quickly changed the subject to how his brothers would've smacked him in the head for that and his mom would've given him a hug. It was then Sonny realized the problem. Scout missed his family.

She couldn't blame him. He'd grown up in a huge, but close, family. From what she was able to piece together he hadn't seen them in forever and only sent or got letters from them now and again. The REDs were a team but at the end of the day they couldn't be substitutes for the man's family. It was then Sonny made it a point to help Scout feel better.

She waited until the next time he smarted off and then she made her move. She got right up behind him, leaned up, and smacked him good upside the head. For a moment he didn't react and stood there like a statue. She feared for a second this wasn't the best idea until he turned to her with a huge smirk plastered on his face. Of course, he then proceeded to tackle her to the floor and they grappled for a bit before Engie broke it up. But Sonny knew it had been exactly what Scout needed.

Another night.

Sonny was exhausted. The REDs had been fighting nearly nonstop and to make matters worse they lost all but one round. All she wanted to do after taking a nice hot shower was crawl under the covers and get some sleep. She thought she'd even sleep through Soldier's usual morning wake up call. She'd just gotten comfortable under the sheet when there was a knock at her door. "Wha?"

She scrambled and nearly fell out of bed but made it to the door. "What's going, Scout?" she rubbed her eyes. He stood there in the hall in nothing but a lose shirt and a pair of boxers. It was clear he had been getting ready for bed just like her. "What's up?"

For a second he didn't meet her gaze. He mumbled something about how the others wouldn't understand and then he drew up the topic of his brothers and mother. Then he surprised her and asked for a hug. He met her eyes then and by the way he looked she could tell he thought she'd reject him. "Come here," she motioned and he stepped into the hug. He seemed surprised but gladly accepted it. Sonny wasn't surprised afterwards that he threatened her not to tell anyone.

The next day she noticed how he seemed to be in a better mood as he beat the BLU Soldier to death.

~*~

**2\. Soldier**

"And then he bought a plane so that he could capture all the birds of the world, and then beat the crap out of them," Soldier ranted. Sonny had been unlucky enough to be the only one in the hall when Soldier decided to go on a rant about Sun Tzu.

"Sounds… Cool."

"You bet your ass private!" She got lucky in that a moment later Pyro came around the corner and pulled her off to go set a drum on fire.

Next day.

"Last one alive lock the door!" They all charged out into the fray and Sonny didn't actually see Soldier for a good while. "DAMMIT!" she finally did see him. He was behind one of the buildings and from the look of him he'd also had a run in with the BLU Demoman. "Where is it? Where is it?!" he sounded frantic and to her surprise when he turned around in his desperate search she noted he wasn't wearing his helmet. In that moment Sonny couldn't help but feel for him. He looked so lost without it…

She looked around and found it only three feet from here. "Here Soldier," she held it out to him. "Can't have you out of uniform can we?"

"As you were private!" he snatched up his helmet and put it on his head. Then he saluted her and they went on their way.

Later that night.

Sonny had been walking past a door when she heard it. "And I think he knows a little more about war than you do pal!" She was curious as to who the Soldier was talking to so she went out and peeked around a corner. Only to be a little disturbed to see Soldier preaching to a bunch of decapitated heads. From the look of it they might've been the BLUs. "Because he invented it and perfected it so no one could best him in the ring of honor!"

Sonny didn't want to know how he got the heads. But part of her kept her there instead of turning around and pretending this never happened. Soldier ranted at the heads much like he would anyone else who'd stop and listen. She thought it was sad. Did no one else listen to his ramblings enough that all he had were heads to talk at?

He turned around and started marching back and forth. "Now can any of you girlies tell me who is the master of war?"

"Sun Tzu?" Soldier was somewhat shocked to hear someone answer him. He turned thinking he'd see one of the heads talking but instead he saw Sonny sitting on the fence a few feet from where he'd placed the BLU heads. A big grin spread across his face.

"Precisely son!" he patted her shoulder. "Keep this up and one day you'll earn yourself a metal."

Sonny smiled up at him and got comfortable on the fence. "You were saying? About Sun Tzu?"

"That's right! Have I ever told you about the time Sun Tzu built a rocket and used it to capture the moon?"

~*~

**3\. Pyro**

Sonny just didn't get some of the things her teammates did. Why did Sniper drink all of that coffee just so he'd pee in jars? Why did Scout insist on being the first one out of the gate? There were just some things she'd learned to accept. Which meant she'd learned to accept some members of the team liked to kill certain members of the BLU team. Not that they wouldn't kill anyone else, they would, they simply preferred to kill specific men. For example Spy enjoyed going after the other team's Medic and Engineer. It was understandable. Take out their support and potential sentries. However, she noticed he seemed to also like going after the enemy Sniper. Even when it wouldn't be that advantageous.

She asked him once but he just shrugged and didn't comment. When she paid attention she also noticed their Sniper liked to go after the BLU Medic and Heavy seemed to enjoy gunning down the BLU Soldier. Some things just happened. So to her it wasn't that odd to see Pyro going after the BLU Spy. It seemed Pyros and Spies just seemed to be perfect enemies. Spy once told her that the BLU Pyro seemed adamant at finding him. More than once he'd been set on fire.

Of course it also could have been a factor of Pyro protecting Engie and what he built since the BLU Spy always seemed to go after the man and his creations. Pyro and Engie were pretty good buds. Sonny noted how Pyro seemed really good at detecting the BLU Spy. Once he'd been standing right next to her pretending to be Scout. She hadn't noticed but Pyro did.

He set the man on fire and followed after him gleefully as the BLU Spy ran off. At the time she was busy but the more she looked out for it the more she found it. More than once she'd hear someone call out there was the BLU Spy and Pyro would seemingly come out of nowhere to chase him down and set him on fire. Pyro always seemed to be really happy about it afterwards. Seemed he liked the BLU Spy most of all.

So she was perceptive one week when Pyro seemed down. He skulked around the base and only occasionally set things on fire outside. She didn't immediately know what was wrong, until she paid special attention the next fight. Pyro looked somewhat lost and she noted how the BLU Spy was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't be sure, seeing as she was busy with her own things, but at the end Pyro seemed especially depressed and she asked him what was wrong. He mumbled that he hadn't been able to set the BLU Spy on fire in over a week.

Sonny patted his back before he walked off. It took some time but she came up with a plan to cheer him up. She only had to wait until the next match. Thankfully, one thing about this job was she didn't have to wait long.

The following day.

"Pyro!" she called. Pyro had been nearby guarding Engineer as he set up a dispenser. Engie gave him a nod and he ran over to see what was up with her. He stopped dead at what he saw and then cheered like it was his birthday and Christmas all at the same time. "Fhanks a lah!"

"Hope you like it," she smiled at him. The BLU Spy mumbled something around his gag as he struggled against the ropes holding him to the pillar.

"MRHP!"

"Yep, he's all yours," she gave him a pat on the shoulder as she went to join the others. "Have fun." She couldn't help but smile as she heard him happily laughing and the BLU Spy let out a scream of agony.


	2. Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Remember I own nothing but my OC Sonny! I also just noticed how many times I used the BLU Spy in this chapter. I swear it wasn't on purpose, it just sort of happened.**

**4\. Demoman**

"Incoming!" Demoman called out. He barely dodged in time to miss the blue bombs being chucked at him. "Bloody hell!" He ducked behind the wall for protection. He peeked out and saw no one was at their bomb while the BLU Medic and Soldier were moving theirs. He tossed some sticky bombs at them and watched with satisfaction when they exploded and sent the two BLUs flying, in multiple pieces. "That's the way ta do it," he charged and stood next to the RED bomb.

He moved a little before bullets nearly rained down on him. "Bleedin' git!" He looked around and saw his own Engineer heading toward him but before his teammate could get to him he was forced to duck behind a wall or get his head blown off. "I need some help here!" he called out reaching the hill. He kept low and tried to go up but it was difficult to move the thing all by himself.

Demo looked around but didn't see any of his team in sight. "Oh shit," he muttered seeing the BLU Scout and BLU Demo moving their bomb. They were moving a lot faster than him and he was forced to keep down as they shot at him. "Sorry buncha!" he tried to fire but it was difficult to do that and push the bomb up the hill.

"Too slow!" the BLU Scout taunted.

"Heads up!" Demo was shocked as the BLU Demo lost his head a second later.

"Lad!" he cheered as Sonny sprinted over to him.

"I got your back," she smiled up at him. They both had to stop a moment as the other Scout kept shooting at them. "You get him, I'll push."

"Aye, good plan." He aimed and fired. The bombs took only a few seconds after they landed to explode and the BLU Scout cried out as he fell into the water below. "That'll show 'em. Bunch of half-wits." He then got back to work and together the two of them pushed the bomb up onto the first flat area.

"Almost there," Sonny noted. They only had one hill left and they'd be good. A shot fired near her head and she pulled him down. "It's the Sniper!"

"Ah shit!" They both hid behind the bomb. "I dunnit think I can hit 'em from here."

"I'll see if I can get him," Sonny readied her shotgun. "You stay here."

"Be careful lad," Demo gave her a quick pat on the back as she bolted off into the nearest building. The enemy Sniper fired but missed and only ended up blowing out a window. "I'm too old fer this," he muttered trying to get the bomb up the last hill.

He stopped for a second when another bullet hit the side of the bomb. But the next second shouting was heard followed by what sounded to him like shotgun fire. "Bout time!" he called out seeing his own Scout coming up the hill. "Give me a hand with this!"

"What's it look like I'm tryin' to do here Cyclops?" the younger man jumped around and appeared to dodge an enemy sentry on his way up.

"Good," Demoman grunted trying to keep the bomb moving. Scout stopped right in front of him. "What are ye waitn' for? Get in here and put yer back into it!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," there was a flash of smoke and then the BLU Spy was standing right in front of him!

"Oh hell!"

"Let us be done with this," the Spy held his knife and the Demoman was stuck trying to keep the bomb from sliding back down the tracks. He pulled out his whiskey bottle but the Spy pulled out his pistol and shot it. The bottle shattered and for a second the RED was stuck.

"Hey!" a familiar voice interrupted. There was a sudden weight on the bomb as Sonny landed on it. She jumped over Demo and landed on the other side of the Spy. The BLU turned to focus on her but she was faster as she smacked her hammer into his stomach. The Spy let out a gasp and she took the chance to bring the hammer to the side of his head. Blood spurted everywhere as the body fell down into the dirt bellow them.

"Thanks, lad," Demo stated as she helped him push the bomb up the last bit.

"No problem," she replied.

"Victory!" the Administrator called out.

~*~

**5\. Heavy**

"Come along now, Doktor," Heavy opened fire on the enemy as they ran between buildings. The smaller man kept up with him and kept a steady healing stream on him as the enemy Demo threw bombs at them. They managed to get into the open building and he took out the BLU Demo, Pyro, and Scout in his fire. "Hide cowards!" He laughed as they were destroyed by his weapon.

"Follow me…" he started but was interrupted as the Medic let out a cry of pain. He turned in time to see the Medic fall dead as the BLU Spy cloaked himself and most likely ran off. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled out as he opened in the area the Spy had been. He didn't manage to hit him and nearly growled in anger. "Run, coward!"

"Mission ends in sixty seconds," he turned to see the point was still blue and he knew he had to get there to change it. So he charged forward and stood on the point. "Ugh," he let out as a shot went through his shoulder. "Face me!" he hit the enemy Sniper in the head and the BLU fell down the steps dead.

He saw some of his own teammates get decimated by the BLU sentry. They wouldn't be able to get there in time to help him capture the point.

"Mission ends in thirty seconds."

"All of you are babies!" he taunted as the enemy Soldier and Medic came rushing at him. He tried Sasha but she'd run out so he was forced to switch to his shotgun. "Come face me if you dare!" The Soldier aimed his rocket launcher and he braced to be blown to bits.

"Get lost!" Sonny came out of nowhere and plowed into the BLU Soldier. It knocked the man off balance and Heavy was able to get him in the head.

"Hyaaaa!" the BlU Medic called out holding his bonesaw. Sonny turned in time and kicked his legs out from under him. He yelled out in pain as he went tumbling down the stairs.

"Mission ends in ten seconds."

"Looks like you could use some help," Sonny stood on the point. She held her shotgun at the ready.

"They are nothing but crybabies!" he replied and punched the BLU Spy in the face. The man's neck snapped on impact.

"Yeah, but their sentries are a pain."

"We have captured the control point!" the Administrator called out. "Mission ends in thirty seconds."

"Think you can help Heavy hold point that long?" Heavy nodded in the opposite direction as the BLU Scout, Engineer, and Pyro rushed toward them.

In return Sonny smiled. "This should be fun."

Shortly.

"Victory!"

"We did it little man!" Heavy lifted her up and nearly crushed her in a bear hug.

"We sure did," she somehow managed to get out. "Oh look, Medic!"

"I am here, kamerads!" he aimed the healing beam at them. The bullet wounds in Heavy's shoulder began to disappear and the nasty cut on Sonny's forehead stopped bleeding.

"You did well," Heavy put her down and gave her a slap on the back.

"You too," she returned.

"We make good team!"

"Mission begins in sixty seconds," the Administrator announced.

"Up for round two little man?" Heavy asked breaking Sasha out again.

"I'm just gettin' started," Sonny smirked holding her hammer.

~*~

**6\. Engineer**

Engie turned a corner and deployed a sentry where he thought would be best. From this angle the sentry would be able to watch the point and if any of the BLUs came around the corner they would be blown to bits. "Sentry, goin' up," he told the others.

"You won't," he turned hearing the enemy Heavy start to say something. Only for the big man to fall dead at his feet a bullet wound in his head.

"You just get that sentry up," Sonny told him as she kept watch.

"Thanks, mister," Engie was able to focus on his work as she kept the BLUs from firing on him and he got the new sentry working.

"Need a Dispenser here!" Scout called out.

"I got ya," Sonny told him as she blew the enemy Medic's chest wide open. They both bolted over to where Scout had indicated and Engie got to work. Sonny moved him slightly and a rocket flew over his head. "Be back in a sec," she told him running off to face the BLU Soldier. "Dispenser right here!" he informed the others.

"Need a teleporter here!" Medic yelled.

"I'm on it," he replied and ran over. Once he was done he glanced over and saw his sentry being tampered with by the enemy Pyro. "My sentry!" He attempted to go over and save it only to get in a gun fight with the BLU Scout. "No!" he cried out seeing the Pyro raise his axe.

"Not today buddy!" Sonny jumped up behind the Pyro and beat his head in. She kicked his body off of the walkway and gave the Engineer a thumbs up.

"Thanks, pardner!"

Later.

"Darn Spy," Engie muttered trying to fix up the sentry. He'd been gone for a few minutes and this was what happened. He banged away as the Administrator stated they'd taken the control point. If they could just keep the BLUs off of it they'd be alright. Exactly, why he needed this sentry to be up and working.

"Behind you!" he turned and saw the enemy Spy uncloak and take a swipe at him. He used his wrench to defend himself as he was forced back against his own sentry. Before the BLU could take advantage of the short distance between them he was grabbed from behind and Engie saw Sonny attempting to fight him. "I got this!" she called out. "Just get the sentry working!"

He nodded and banged away as quickly as he could. But he couldn't help but glance behind him to see the Spy had knocked Sonny off of him and pulled out his pistol. Sonny knocked it out of his hands using her hammer but then he kicked her and the hammer fell to the ground a few feet away. "Sentry's up!" he announced. Sonny smirked as the BLU Spy turned from trying to stab her and glared toward the Engineer. The sentry pivoted and shot him a few times in the chest.

He gasped out in pain and clutched at himself stepping backwards. Sonny got out of his path and finished him by kicking him over the edge of the walkway. He fell down to his death. "That's how you do it," she smiled.

"Exactly, pardner," he offered her his fist and they shared a fist bump. Engineer was in a very good mood that night. Maybe because it was it had been the first mission in a good while where none of his equipment had been destroyed.


	3. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this is late. My muse took me elsewhere. Only one more chapter after this.**

**7\. Medic**

Sonny sort of felt bad for Medic. Mainly because other than the Engineer he was probably the most ordered around member of the team. It always seemed to her they couldn't go five minutes without one or more of their party yelling for the man. And he had to run right to whoever was yelling to help them, even if it meant bolting through a battlefield and being shot at.

It wasn't like he was defenseless. He wasn't but Sonny noted how he often got seriously injured in route to helping the others. Plus, who healed the Medic? She'd seen him briefly turn his own medi gun on himself but more often than not he didn't have time and she figured it had to be hard handling the healing gun when you were either bleeding to death or had holes in you.

There was also the factor of the BLU Spy. That man was a giant pain in the butt. He either went after Heavy, Engineer, or Medic. Strategically it made sense. Take out the muscle, the sentries, or the health. But she sometimes couldn't help but feel he almost always went after Medic. Not to mention it was common for the BLUs to purposefully aim for him, namely the BLU Sniper. He was nearly as bad as the BLU Spy. All because he was their support and if he wasn't there they were screwed health wise until he either came back or you were killed and respawned yourself.

In her opinion Medic and Engineer had some of the more thankless jobs of the team. They were sometimes the most vulnerable and had to follow other's orders half the time. But neither of them ever complained. And Sonny personally did her best to watch out for them when she wasn't busy getting blown to pieces herself.

Later.

Medic barely ducked behind a wall before the enemy Sniper fired. No doubt going for the headshot. Instead the Medic hissed as the bullet went clean through his arm. "Scheiße," he eyed the damage. At the same time he could hear Scout calling out to him from about thirty feet away. He could've sworn he also heard the Engineer yelling for him. He couldn't afford to stay here.

But he knew the instant he left cover the BLU Sniper would take care of him. He'd only been able to hide because the Sniper had decided to headshot Heavy first. His body had already disappeared due to respawn. However, even if he was there it wouldn't make much difference. The huge man often acted as his own personal human shield. But even with all his strength and mass he couldn't stop a bullet from going through his head.

He chanced a peek around the corner. Sooner or later he'd have to at least try and make a break for it. He knew he couldn't stay stationary while the others called for him. Medic happened to see the enemy Sniper up in one of the windows. He appeared to be aiming right at him! He braced for the bullet going through his cranium. One positive aspect of this type of death was that it was instantaneous. He wouldn't feel it and just register a little shock when he appeared back in respawn. But it didn't happen…

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opened them and looked back up in the window. He was a little surprised to see Sonny standing there instead of the BLU Sniper. She noticed him and waved. "You're clear Doc!" she called.

He nodded and ran off to help the others. At first he thought it was just a coincidence. That Sonny had been planning to kill the BLU Sniper anyway and just so happened to save him. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. However, as the day wore on he found he wasn't being killed as much as he normally was. Hardly at all in fact. Odd considering he normally had one of the highest death counters. But then he noticed that every time someone shot at him or attempted to kill him Sonny was usually right there to get them first.

For perhaps the first time in a long while Medic was able to fully focus on his work without having to look over his back for the BLU Spy. "This is the end for you nurse!" the BLU taunted and Medic turned in time to see the disguise disappear and the man holding his knife. He knew he wouldn't be able to grab his bone saw in time.

"Hey!" the Spy turned and Medic smiled seeing who it was. "Eat shit!" she yelled and the BLU tried to turn and face her, but she was faster and had gotten the drop on him. There was an audible 'thunk' as blood spirted out of the Spy's face after Sonny's hammer made contact with the side of his head. When he fell to the ground she hit him in the head one more time to be sure. "Don't worry," she told him. "I got your back."

"Danke, kamerad!" he told her. He had to admit it was nice knowing someone had his back for a change.

~*~

**8\. Sniper**

Sniper noted it was rather hot that day. Hotter than even he cared for. It made his crow's nest nearly unbearable. But he couldn't change it and worked through it like always. Unless he had to or was needed more out in the field he preferred to stay in his own little sanctuary. It had the best vantage point around and he could pick off BLUs left and right. Not to mention there was a crate in there he could sit his coffee cup on. Nearby on another crate were his jars of jarate. He had everything he needed in the small space and loathed to give it up.

"Thanks for standin' still wanka," he said blowing the BLU Medic's head off. He paused for a second when he thought he heard something. He did a quick survey of the nest, one could never be sure when a bloody Spy was going to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back. But there was nothing. So he went back to work. "How many times have you died?" he asked looking through the scope at the BLU Heavy. "I'm actually gettin' impressed."

That's when he heard another sound. This time he peered out the window somewhat and saw what had made the noise. He saw the BLU Soldier smirking up at him as he aimed his rocket. "Piss!" Sniper knew he didn't have time so he ran for the hatch, threw it open, and got knocked out as an explosion destroyed his hideout.

"Crikey!" he called out when he landed hard. "Shit," he cursed looking down at his leg. A bone was sticking out of his left leg. There was no way it would be able to support his weight. He pulled out his submachine gun knowing it would do him the best damage at this close of range. He'd lost his rifle when he'd fallen out of the nest anyway. "Medic!" he called knowing his own teams Medic was probably clear across the battlefield at the moment. Last he'd seen the other RED he'd been patching up the Scout.

"Hehe," he turned to see the BLU Soldier once more. He fired but the BLU ducked behind a wall. The bullets bounced harmlessly and Sniper knew he had to save ammo. He figured this wasn't a win situation for him. All the BLU Soldier had to do was aim a little around the corner and he'd have him. Not to mention the Sniper couldn't exactly move to try and get away.

"I'm comin' for ya cupcake!" the BLU called.

"I'd like to see ya try," Sniper readied himself. What he wasn't expecting was a startled cry as the enemy came falling backward into his line of site with someone on top of him. It was Sonny!

The smaller man had tackled the BLU and was rolling around on the ground with him. Sniper tried to take aim but it would be risking with the two of them so close and constantly moving. He didn't want to hit his own teammate! "Get off!" Sonny managed to kicked the other man off of him. "Save your ammo," he told him. "This guy's mine," Sonny got up in what might've been a second and as the BLU pulled out his shotgun Sonny wiped out his hammer and smashed it into the side of his head. "Not today asshole!" The BLU fell face down in the dirt and didn't stir.

"Preciate the help mate," Sniper told the smaller man.

"Oh donkeyballs!" Sonny yelled. "Your leg!"

"It won't kill me," Sniper tried to shrug it off.

"You need Medic," Sonny came over.

"Medic's busy mate," Sniper stated as the younger man bent down to his level. "You'd best get goin'. The others will need yer help."

"I'm not just going to leave you here."

"Don't think you have much choice," Sniper replied. "I can't walk and you…"

"I could carry you."

"No offense mate but how are ya plannin' on doin' that?"

"Watch me," Sonny leaned down and grabbed ahold of him. "Hang on 'cause this might hurt." It took some adjusting on Sonny's part but after a few seconds Sniper found himself thrown across the younger man's back. It seemed the younger man was struggling for a second and he wondered if he was too heavy for the younger man. He let out a hiss of pain as his leg was jostled. "Sorry," Sonny apologized.

"Put me down mate," Sniper said as Sonny started to move. "I'd only slow ya down and what are you even doin'?"

"I'm taking you to Medic," Sonny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you see any BLUs feel free to shot them because my arms are kinda busy right now." To Sniper's surprise Sonny ran around with him like it wasn't that big of a problem. It was kind of shocking seeing as Sonny was so much smaller than him. A few times he had to shot from his vantage point as Sonny ran through the battlefield.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Scout asked seeing the two of them.

"Shut it, Scout," Sonny said without a moment's hesitation. "Medic," she said. "Sniper needs you."

"I can zee zhat," Medic was over to them in an instant and turned his medi gun on the Sniper. The man only had to wait a few seconds before his bones disappeared under his skin again and he felt as good as new.

"Thanks Doc."

"Not a problem." He then turned his attention as the Pyro called out for him.

Sonny was about to run off to go help when Sniper out a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks mate."

"You're welcome," Sonny replied.

"Just do me a favor after this?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell the Spook. He'd never let me hear the end of it." She took a moment before a smile spread across her face and she nodded.

~*~

**9\. Spy**

Spy had just finished off the BLU Sniper and disguised himself as the BLU Medic when things went somewhat wrong. He heard the Administrator call out that the enemy had taken their intelligence. He worked his way through the battlefield and noticed his own Engineer had spotted the enemy Scout and was attempting to kill him.

He managed to get behind the enemy Demo and stabbed him in the back. His disguise disappeared and he was about to cloak when he heard, "Spy!" behind him. His reflexes were the only thing that saved him as the BLU Soldier opened fire on him.

"Merde," he muttered and managed to cloak himself. He knew he didn't have much time and had lost the element of surprise. The BLU Soldier would be on the lookout for him.

He heard the train coming through and thought it would be the perfect cover for him to re-disguise himself. Spy made his way into the room and got the drop on the BLU Engineer running through. "You got blood on my suit," he brushed it off before pulling out his disguise kit.

It was then he heard it. He'd recognize that noise anywhere. Even above the sound of an oncoming train. He turned in time to see the BLU Pyro standing there behind him. The flamethrower pointed right at him. "Mon dieu," he got out before the Pyro blasted him with a gust of air from the flamethrower. It didn't hurt but _did_ knock him off balance and he felt himself fall off of the platform.

He felt his head smack against the wall and knew it was probably bleeding. He also felt something snap in his left arm upon impact and knew it had to be broken. "Good Lord," he said and sat up. He was directly on the tracks. He could feel them rattling from the oncoming train. He turned seeing BLU and saw the enemy Pyro standing nearly right above him.

With one arm he was at a clear disadvantage. He doubted he'd be able to pull himself up the wall onto the regular platform. And even if he did the BLU was right there waiting to set him on fire. "Remember when I respawn," he continued to smoke as the train got closer and the BLU just stared down at him. "I'm coming for you."

There was the sound of a gunshot and Spy looked up to see the Pyro no longer had a head. His body pitched forward and he had to step aside or it would've come down on top of him. "Spy!" he saw Sonny standing there. He put away the shotgun and offered him his hand as the train got closer. He could see it. "Come on!"

He took the younger man's hand and did what he could to aid him as the smaller man pulled him up onto the platform. He barely got his legs over the wall in time as the train barreled through. "You ok?" Sonny asked him. "Your arm doesn't look too good."

"I will live," he smoked like everything was normal. "Though I do thank you for your help. I would have been roasted otherwise."

"Don't mention it," she smiled at him.

"Just one more moment of your time," Spy said before she could run off.

"Yes?"

"I only ask you do not tell that filthy bushman about zhis."

"No problem," she just shook her head in amusement.


	4. Independent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Why was everyone so hard to right this chapter? Ugh!**

**1\. Sonny**

Sonny dealt with her situation fairly well in her opinion. She had no clue who she was and was currently working with a group of mercs whose sanity was really questionable on the best of days. She fought this BLU team nearly every day and killed them numerous times. She also died so many times she'd lost count.

All of this was bound to mess with someone's head. Eventually. She mainly focused in on the task at hand whether it was defend this point, grab the intelligence, stop the bomb, or simply kill the BLUs and defend your teammates. But sometimes, even in the middle of battles when bombs were flying as fast as the bullets and her comrades were being ripped apart her mind drifted. Why was she doing this? It was batshit insane!

Respawn and dying was a whole nightmare unto itself. She was alright with dying; heck she'd done it once. It was probably the most peaceful moments she got during the entire day. Then there was also the few seconds when respawn was picking her up and transporting her to be put back together in that room. She felt like she was in a sort of strange limbo. Where she was floating and nothing bothered her. Until she was dropped down in the room and had to deal with the crapfest that was her life. She figured things could be worse.

But there were times she just wished she had a moment to breathe and figure things out.

"Yo Sonny!" Scout called as he bolted out of the respawn room. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"I'm coming," she replied, picked up her hammer and ran after him.

~*~

Another day.

Sonny knew she should probably tell someone about what was going on with her. Except for the amnesia they went through what she did every day. But she somewhat felt out of place as it was. She was the only woman on the team and she wasn't ready to tell the others yet. She didn't want to do something that might expose that aspect and she wasn't sure the others were big on sharing their feelings with one another. Yes, Pyro and Medic knew the truth. But Pyro was always so happy she didn't want to bring him down. And Medic was so busy he hardly had any free time for himself. So these things just sort of swirled around him her head. Constantly.

She wasn't entirely sure what set her off. Maybe it was like a ticking bomb that was going to go off sooner or later. After all she'd blown the BLU Medic's head off before. But as soon as she did it she felt something was different about this fight. For some reason every time she attacked and/or killed a member of the opposite team it was like a knot in her stomach. And it kept getting worse. She could almost completely ignore the Administrator and the shouts of her comrades. All she could seem to focus on was the way the blood and body parts flew everywhere or how the bodies fell down. What really seemed to get her were the first few seconds after the kills before respawn picked up the BLUs.

It was when she saw them just lying there it hit her. She had just _killed_ someone. In that moment she was a killer. Yes, respawn would pick them up and put them back together. No harm no foul in that sense. But part of her wondered… Respawn had failed her own team before. What it the BLU's ever broke down? What then?

Part of her wanted to argue it wasn't her problem. They were the enemy and out there it was kill or be killed. They had no qualms about trying to kill her and were successful to an extent. But something didn't feel quite right about killing someone. She could understand doing it to protect yourself or those you care about she really could. But in this case… They were all doing it for money. They all knew that if they died they had respawn. Like it was all some sort of game.

And what if the respawn failed? Then either she would die, again, or loose someone she cared about. Or if it was like that for the BLUs then she would truly be a murder. It wasn't the act of it that bothered her, it was nearly reflex at this point. It was how easy it was. One pull of a trigger or swing of a hammer and she could take someone's head clean off. That would be it. Whoever that person was would cease to exist. In that moment she took away whoever that person would be in the future or what possible future they could've had. As a result how many lives would be affected by that whether it be directly or indirectly? Also, she killed these BLUs every single day and she understood they were the enemies. But they were humans too and she didn't even know their names.

Who was that Medic she just killed? Did he have a family? Friends? What was his name? Where was he born? What hobbies did he have? Why did he decide to be a Medic? What circumstances brought him there? How did he end up a BLU instead of RED? She knew some of those questions were a little out there. After all she didn't know many things about her own teammates. Men she fought with and would die for every day. Heck, she didn't even know most of their names.

And that was part of what seemed to freak her out about this. Yes, she didn't know things about herself and she could accept that. She could even accept being killed and dying for good next time, death didn't scare her anymore. No, what really scared her is that in those moments before the bodies went back to respawn she could picture the scene a little differently. Especially if the body was bloody. It would be all too easy to see RED instead of BLU. She'd seen her comrades die and be killed, sometimes horribly in front of her.

But when she saw those BLUs on the ground she knew it could easily be the reverse. It could be her own Medic there. Her heart sometimes felt like it stopped when she saw one of her teammates dead. Or if the respawn took a few extra seconds to pick them up. After all, they and this world was all she really knew. What would she do without them? What would her life be like if they weren't there anymore? She wasn't sure what scared her more. How easy it was to kill or what could happen if the respawn failed and her friends died forever.

That ran through her mind and made her want to vomit as she was forced to run around and shot the enemy Sniper a few times. She somewhat heard Spy call out something about killing the BLU Engineer and taking out the sentry. But it was almost like it was miles away. The Administrator called out that they'd taken the control point. They only had less than a minute and they'd win for the day.

She saw Soldier and Demo holding their own on the one side of the control point. But it was such an open space they were being hammered by the BLUs. She saw Medic take a shot to the head and she wondered how many of her teammates had been killed defending this point.

"The control point's being contested!"

Sure enough the BLU Spy had snuck up behind them and got Demo in the back before Soldier blew his head off. She looked around but didn't see many of her other teammates that could help defend the point. They were probably in respawn, just respawned, were running to come help, or battling somewhere else.

"Stand... on... the... point, maggots!" Soldier called out. "Or do I have to defend this thing my…" He didn't get to finished as the BLU Scout came bolting through and shot him in the chest a few times. "Dammit…" was all he got out before he fell off the point and Sonny saw his body go falling toward the ground.

She knew that one BLU would take longer to capture the control point. But if he did then it would also take some time for her team to get it back and they only had a few seconds left as it was. Honestly, Sonny just wanted this to be over with.

"Mission ends in ten seconds."

"You knuckleheads ain't even worth the effort," the BLU stated running back and forth across the point.

"Hey asshole!" she called. "Get the f*** off my point!" He only had enough time to turn before she blew his head clean off.

"Five. Four."

She stood on the control point and looked down at the body. "Three Two." There was blood and brain bits everywhere. She had been so close some had even splattered her. "One." She looked over seeing movement and saw her teammates running to the point. "Victory!" the Administrator called out. Cheers went up from the speakers and she could see her teammates thankful for the win as they now casually strode over to the point.

"We did it, hehah!"

"We are killers!" that really didn't help the knot in her stomach.

"Vell done!"

"You've done me proud, boys!" Soldier was back.

"Job well done!"

"Fhanks a lah!"

"We gave 'em a bloody drubbin'!"

"The outcome was never really in doubt."

"Nice goin' Sonny," Scout said last. "You took his head clean…"

"Mfh," was the muffled noise that came out of her. She couldn't help it. She felt so bad and lost. All of this was so messed up and they were cheering about it? Part of her knew she should just book it out of there. Her teammates didn't need to see her like this. But she was sort of frozen. To make matters a lot worse she felt tears start streaming down her face. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Maybe it was for the Scout she'd just killed, perhaps for her own team and the situation they were in, or she was just upset with herself. Whatever the case she couldn't really control it as sobs started coming out of her, making it harder to breathe normally, and tears poured out of her. This felt worse than the time she'd taken that rocket to the face.

In return the REDs weren't entirely sure what was going on or what to do. In front of them their youngest teammate was crying. Heart wrenching sobs by the sound of it. He didn't appear to be physically harmed, hell they'd seen him take bullets nearly in stride so whatever this was it was psychological. All of the mercs just sort of stood there staring at their newest comrade.

The REDs were a group of men who prided themselves on being tougher than the average Joe. They would often mess with one another over who was tougher. Solider and Heavy especially liked to call the others crybabies or make some sort of sissy joke. But none of them had actually cried like that before. At least not in front of their other teammates. In retrospect this would've been the perfect opportunity for Heavy or Soldier to jump in and make fun of Sonny… But they didn't. It wasn't even on their list of possibilities.

Scout could've make a smartass comment but he didn't. It would've been like kicking a wounded puppy. They all sort of remained silent as Sonny appeared to be crying his heart out. Even Spy who usually planned for all contingencies and could read people fairly well hadn't seen this coming.

Medic and Pyro weren't any surer than the others. They knew Sonny's secret but wouldn't betray that. And honestly, neither had ever dealt with a crying woman before. So they were as routed to the spot as the others. Somewhere in their minds they knew they probably should've been the first to act but they had no clue what the right course of action would be.

It was Engie who acted first. He walked over to the younger man and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Sonny was able to look up at him but didn't stop crying. If anything she felt worse and the sounds got louder. "Hey pardner," the Engineer gave her a reassuring smile. "How about you come help me pick up my equipment?" Everyone knew the Texan could collect his weapons in only a minute and be on his way.

"Ok," she got out and tried wiping her face off with her sleeve. None of the others said anything as they walked past them and Engie told her where he'd put the teleporter and his second sentry.

They worked in silence and Sonny was thankful for that. Engie didn't say anything about it taking her longer to gather up the equipment than was normal. Nor did he complain as she finally managed to cry herself out. Part of her felt better after the experience while the rest of her was mortified. Utterly and completely mortified. She'd just bawled her eyes out in front of her entire team! "God can this day get any worse?" she wiped her face off for the last time. She could only imagine the jokes now and the names they'd probably call her. Dammit, she'd worked hard to be considered one of them and now look at the mess she was in. How was she supposed to look any of them in the eye again?

"Here," she handed Engineer his things. She looked down at the floor as she did so. "Thanks," she muttered. He didn't have to take her out of there like he did. But she was thankful.

"Look 'er pardner," Engie put his things on the ground and she looked up at him. He was the shortest man on the team but he still had a few inches on her. "Now, I'm not sure what that was back there." She couldn't help but flinch. "But it looks ta me like you got it out of yer system."

"Yeah."

"Good, now you alright?" the look of concern on his face shocked her.

"I'm fine, Engie," she gave him a smile. "I just had some shit on my mind is all."

"Mind tellin' me 'bout it?" the man knew Sonny wouldn't just break down over something small.

"Um, well…" She told him some of what was bothering her. Leaving out the part she was the sole woman in a group of men but that was for another day.

For a while the Engineer didn't say anything but listened. Out of all the mercs he might've been the best at it considering he was a patient and understanding man. He realized he, along with the others, always seemed to forget their newest recruit was dealing with a lot more crap than they were. Not only was the younger man now a merc who's purpose in life was to defeat the BLUs but he still didn't have any answers. He didn't know who he was or where he came from. And other than the weapons he had and the clothes on his back he didn't have anything at all. He had nothing to go on at all. Nothing to maybe remind him of better times away from all this killin' and war. This was all he knew. Heck, maybe before all of this he'd been a pacifist or something and the Engineer had to admit to any normal person all this death would be horrible. At least he could sit down and still remember his own life before he'd come to work here. Sonny didn't have that luxury. And hell he knew how hard it had been when he'd first killed a man. Now it was Sonny's turn to have to deal with that sort of thing, on top of all the other shit he was goin' through. Considering all of this Engie thought it was a miracle the younger man hadn't broken down long before this.

"I didn't mean to dump this on any of you," Sonny finished up. Talking had made her feel better but Engie had his own things he didn't need her loading him down with her problems too.

"It's alright, son," Engineer gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You're dealin' with a lot more than the rest of us. Somethin' like this was bound to happen." He surprised her as he kept going. "Look Sonny, I'm here if ya need anythin'."

"Really?"

"Heck, yes. Least I could do after you saved my bacon all them times." He got a serious look on his face. "And if any of the boys give you grief about what happened today well… You just tell old Engie about it ok?"

Sonny had never seen Engie looked that hardened before. "Got it…" She quickly leaned in and gave him a fast hug before starting to walk off. "And thanks Dell!"

~*~

Later.

Tavish liked to think he was a simple man. He also liked to think his relationship with his teammates was simple as well. They were comrades, he saved their butts day after day and they saved his. They killed BLUs and he killed BLUs. He wasn't overtly close to any of them and they weren't to him. That was about it. Or so he liked to think. Except, when he saw his youngest comrade break down like that he knew he had to do something about it. Mainly, because he felt for the little fellow as he was bawling his eyes out and he figured none of the others, with perhaps the exception of the Engineer, were going to do anything about it. So, he figured he'd discover what was eatin' away at their newest teammate.

Sonny was shocked when Demo stopped her in the hallway that night. "Hi."

"Good evenin' lad. Mind havin' a bit of a talk with me?"

"Sure," she followed him out to his shed and politely turned down the whiskey when he offered her some.

"I know somethin' had to 'ave been on yer mind," he told her. "Otherwise you wouldn't had done what ye did." She went to speak but he kept on. "Now if ye need to get somethin' off yer chest I'm here for ya. And I swear on the graves of me ancestors that it won't leave this shed."

How could she turn down an offer like that? So she gave him as much as she had Engie. Only leaving out the part that she was, in fact, a she. He listened until she was done and she thought maybe the same thing was going through his mind that had been through Dell's. They both took a short while to think and had contemplative looks on their faces. "Listen, lad," he told her after a beat. "I'm sorry but I dunnit have any answers for you."

"It's alright," she said. "It just helps to talk about it."

"Good, now if ye need me my shed's always open. And if any of the others give ye any shit about it you just come tell me alright? I'll set 'em straight."

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face or the fact she reached over and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Tavish," she used his name for the first time. "I'll remember that."

~*~

Hours later.

Sonny didn't know what to think. At first she was worried about the situation and how her teammates would react. But as the evening wore on she felt better and better. First, Engie helped her out. Then Demo had a nice talk with her. Just the two of them alone made her feel like she could deal with whatever shit the rest of the team might throw her way. But instead, she got a pleasant surprise.

She wasn't too shocked to see Pyro that night. But without saying a word he picked her up and gave her a big bear hug. All the while mumbling things about how if she ever needed to talk he was there. She gave him a hug back and told him she appreciated it.

"Myu mh brnd," he told her.

"You're my friend too."

Medic was next. He seemed a little stiff about it but as he said psychology wasn't his thing. But he'd try to see what more he could do for her in the future about her amnesia. He told her his medical lab was always open. He seemed surprised when she leaned in and hugged him but after a moment hugged her back.

"I can only imagine vhat it is like," he told her. "Being around so many men all the time."

"Not as bad as you think," she replied. "Especially with nice guys like you."

What she hadn't been anticipating started when Heavy stopped her in the hall. She expected him to remark about how she was a crybaby, after all he did love the phrase, but instead he told her that even under great pressure metal would bend. He also told her that if anyone bothered her she was to come to him immediately. He'd teach them a thing or two.

"You crybaby?" he asked. "No, Scout crybaby. But you, you are strong little man." It had been hard to huge him due to how big he was but she managed and he didn't remark about it other than giving her a firm slap on the shoulder.

She'd really planned for Soldier giving her an earful. And he sort of did but not how she anticipated it. "You are a sorry excuse for a solider if I ever did see one!" She wasn't too surprised he yelled that at everyone basically every other day. "You will drop and give me twenty and if you ever need to punch someone in the stomach I am your man!" she was a little caught off guard by his last few words.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask.

"You heard me maggot! If any of the other cupcakes bring up what happened you are to report to me immediately and I will see out their punishments! It will be gruesome and they will go running for the…"

"Thanks, Soldier," she gave him a quick hug. He'd been so caught off guard he just sort of stared at her for a moment and she wondered if she'd crossed a line.

"Hills?" he finished. He seemed flustered before he straightened himself out. "As you were!" he said before marching away.

Scout came to her when she was already in her room. He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand before finally looking up at her and saying something she could understand. "I know what it's like to be the youngest and smallest," he got out and looked at her. "Anyone gives you any shit you tell me 'right?"

"Thanks," she hugged him before he could back away. She lingered a little with him but he didn't push her off. He just patted her back and told her that if she ever wanted to borrow his bat he wouldn't ask any questions.

~*~

The following day.

She didn't actually see Sniper or Spy until the following day. She decided to get some air after breakfast and bask in the sun before it became God awful hot. She decided to meander around but hadn't even been headed toward Sniper's van. He sort of startled her but was quick to explain himself. Much like Scout he couldn't look her in the eye at first and even messed with his hat a little. It was even more awkward for him than it was for Scout seeing as he was taller.

"If ya ever need some air mate," he finished up. "My van's just a short ways away from the base. I'll leave the door open for you."

"Thank you Sniper," she gave him a quick hug and left him alone. She was somewhat afraid of him dying from embarrassment.

After seeing Sniper Sonny was happy. Her team all seemed accepting of what had happened and didn't seem to want to make fun of her for it. Heck, everyone at some point or another during their conversations had told her that if anyone made fun of her she was to go to them and they'd handle it. She could only imagine what they'd do.

The only man she hadn't seen was Spy. In all honesty she didn't have much hope for him. She figured he would either completely ignore what had happened or use it to jab at her. He liked to poke at the others. But she knew that if he opened his mouth in front of the others he'd be in for something unpleasant. As it was she hadn't seen much of him and she figured she wouldn't until the next battle. That was usual how things worked with Spy.

So of course when she was checking her weapons in the armory he nearly scared the shit out of her when he spoke. She spun around and raised her hammer to strike before she saw who it was. He didn't apologize for it but continued to smoke. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

"I know the others have already spoken to you about this," he appeared to brush some lint off of his suit.

"About what?"

"Must I really say it aloud?" She gave him a look and she knew what he was talking about. "Good."

"And?" she was ready for an insult. Instead he took a second to speak. Like he was choosing his words carefully.

"I am not one to talk about emotions; however, I understand you would not have done zhat without reaching some sort of breaking point. If we are to be an efficient team I need all of my comrades to be in top performance." He took a step toward her and to her shock put a hand on her shoulder after patting it. "So there, there petit homme."

Sonny just sort of stared at him. By the look on his face he wasn't being condescending nor was he making fun of her. She realized this was probably the closest thing to 'comforting' Spy would get. She also knew that unlike the others he probably wouldn't tolerate being hugged. So instead she just briefly put her hand on top of his. "Thanks," she gave him a smile.

"You are welcome," he replied and turned to leave. "Oh and Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"If any of the others ever decide to try and use what happened against you I _will_ hear about it." With that he walked off and left her to think about what exactly _that_ meant.

~*~

Later.

Sonny couldn't help the grin that took over her face. The Administrator announced that the doors would be opening in less than a minute. Unlike the previous battle she no longer felt conflicted. She still had all those unanswered questions and Lord knew she understood this was still horribly messed up. But now she knew she had a team that had her back. And for whatever reason that seemed to make all the difference. So, she gave her teammates one last look before the door opened and they all let out their own battle cries as they stormed through. She had some heads to bash in after all.


End file.
